Shadow
by YunitaRaa
Summary: Jika Hermione bukan seorang Muggle born Jika Draco Malfoy bukan seorang PureBlood Mungkin takdir akan berkata lain
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07cf14e1cdc4f904eb757d15ee7b0d70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All characters belong to J.K Rowling./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9f09a29dec98bbe915d558592519c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is just my imagination. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9f09a29dec98bbe915d558592519c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This story dedicate for Dramione's lovers./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc03fb386a84c37c24a2e09c1762e323"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Main Cast :/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1. Draco Malfoy/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2. Hermione Granger/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c16d74fca7999950b9d6cd7bae7439"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Genre : romance, fantasy, action/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb7ccc8a7b3ddfb5b4ad7fd25626090"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cerita /em/spanini terjadi setelah perang berakhir. Setelah Deathly Hallow part 2, tapi epilognya dihilangkan 😂/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0cc93a15f4687ad923cef45d9ef74fc9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Blurb/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e16166c302e2539c64464026287070f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perang /em/spanyang terjadi tiga tahun lalu masih meninggalkan luka, dan kebahagiaan. Luka karena perang beberapa nyawa telah melayang dengan terhomat maupun tidak terhormat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f96dd6578dc65f81ee679e901fcba63"Hampir semua orang berusaha bangkit dan memulai hidup baru dengan bahagia tak memperdulikan kenangan luka lama. Tak terkecuali Hermione, Harry, dan Ron. Nama mereka bertiga disanjung-sanjung dimana-mana. Kebahagiaan menyertai mereka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015da945122db1ccf06ab195fa13e3b4"Di balik kehiruk piruk dunia sihir dengan suka cita yang melanda. Seorang pria justru terpuruk akibat perbuatannya. Berulang kali pria itu putus asa menjalani hidup, namun sekelebat bayangan di masa lalunya membuat ia menggutungkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Pria itu Draco Malfoy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1da075eff45ff4f6af551ffae0ef153"•••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="062337e889f4f3dc38e11966b1f119b4"Let's your imagination fly as high as it can. Enjoy this story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed714bca6456a214579abb7a17edbb57"This story dedicated for all dramione 😊/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="873cf97f9a92348528a6e07d3cca80bf"Ps :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="873cf97f9a92348528a6e07d3cca80bf"kalo ada quote atau kata-kata pakai bahasa inggris, inggrisnya campuran. British-American, so i hope you'll fine with it./p 


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Main cast :**  
 **1\. Draco Malfoy**  
 **2\. Hermione Granger**

 **Let's your imagination fly as high as it can. This is just original my imagination.**

 **Ini cerita di chapter ini beberapa bulan setelah perang. Okay.**

 **Enjoy**

•••  
 **Prolog**

Hermione menutup matanya perlahan saat sekelebat ingatan buruk di _malfoy manor_ muncul. Perang sudah berlalu tapi kenangan itu justru seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar di kepalanya _. Nightmare_.

Terlebih di saat ia melihat wajah M _alfoy's family._ Kini Hermione berada di tengah-tengah ruang sidang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya Harry dan Ron. Mereka bertiga menghadiri persidangan Draco Malfoy.

Draco memang bersalah karena dia seorang _Death Eathers._ Tapi juga secara tak langsing pernah menyelamatkan Harry. Tempo hari saat Harry, Hermione, dan Ron diseret dengan paksa ke Manor Malfoy, Draco tak berkata apapun pada bibinya, Bellatrix. Walupun saat itu dia tahu jika seseorang yang berada di depannya adalah Harry Potter.

Draco sekarang bukanlah _ferret albino_ yang Hermione kenal dahulu. Dia sekarang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Setelah perang usai ketakutan melandanya. Well memang sejak awal Draco tak sepenuh hati menjadi bagian dari _death eathers._

Hermione kembali menatap Draco yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang persidangan lekat-lekat.

"Draco Malfoy, kau tergabung sebagai anggota _death eathers_ dan memdapat tugas pertama di tahun ke 6 saat kau masih berada di Hogward." Ucap seorang hakim.

"Ya yang mulia." Jawab Draco apa adanya.

"Dan kau juga membantu _death eathers_ memasuki Hogward-"

Pembacaan kasus yang dituduhkan kepada Draco terus berlangsung hingga kurang lebih satu setengah jam.

"Berdasarkan keputusan hakim, Draco Malfoy akan ditahan di Azkaban dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun."

Dengan begitu Draco hanya pasrah saat dibawa pergi ke ruang sidang. Memang hukuman Draco tak seberat _death eathers_ lainnya karena dia terbukti tak sepenuhnya berada di pihak Voldemort.

Meskipun Hermione sangat benci dengan Malfoy karena sikap angkuhnya selama ini, tapi kali ini bukannya merasakan kebahagiaan akibat hukuman yang diterima malfoy. Dia justru merasa kasian kepada Malfoy. _But she can't do anything._

Gerakan saat tangan Ron mengenggam tangan Hermiome dengan halus menyadarkan Hermione ke dunianya. Ron tersenyum puas ke arah Hermione. Ron senang malfoy mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

"Well, Hermione sekarang seorang malfoy hany bisa diam tak bisa berbuat apa apa." Kekeh Ron.

Hermione hanya diam saja. Setengah hatinya menyutujui pendapat Ron.

Mungkin ini hadiah dari apa yang selama ini dia lakukan. Hermione kini berpacaran dengan Ron. Sahabat yang beralih nenjadi pacarnya.

•••

" _Granger if i could say this to you. And if i could change our destiny. Then i'll do it."_


End file.
